


Good Game

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2018, Day 5, Day Five, F/F, Secret Relationship, Sports Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Soccer rivals Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods can’t seem to stand each other on the pitch and referees are tired of it. But what happens when they end up staying at the same hotel only across the hall from each other? Is their explosive chemistry only exclusive to the pitch? Or can it be…transferred to another activity that leaves them breathless?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote the first chapter a while back and it's just setting the scene. tbf the prompt for the day is actually chapter two but i like context and writing the first chapter was fun coz that was a new dynamic for me to write for clexa.

“You wanna go?” Clarke asked, her eyebrow quirked with a smirk, speaking over the sound of the other players talking. She was practically smiling at the brunette, trying to provoke her. The referee was telling her to cool it, but Clarke could only watch the other player, who was glaring at her, wanting to pounce if anything. “I’m right here.” She added, the other finally trying to step up to her but the referee threw himself between.

 

“Cool it!” He warned, “Both of you.” He looked between the two of them, Clarke with a small mischievous look in her eyes and Lexa glaring. “Or you’re both done.”

 

“Are you going to call that a foul or what?” Lexa turned her eyes to the referee, no hint of emotion in her eyes, maybe only a little annoyance.

 

“Oh come on,” Clarke tried to brush it of, “That was jus-”

 

“Zip it.” The referee shut her down, looking back at Lexa, “And no, not a foul.”

 

Why did it have to get so heated every time they were playing against each other? Why did every little thing turn into a full blown argument? Why did their teammates have to practically hold them back from each other every time there was a disagreement? It was annoying how much Lexa couldn’t just _stand_ the blonde; she doesn’t know what it was about her that just made her so infuriating. Maybe it was the annoying smirk that seemed to be always present, or maybe how she winked every time she caught Lexa’s eye. She made her skin crawl, Clarke gave her this weird feeling in her stomach that gave her an adrenaline rush. Just looking at her made Lexa want to pick up her game, do anything to _not lose_. Even her teammates agreed, she played better when playing against Clarke.

 

Clarke just liked annoying her, it was a little too easy to get on her nerves; looking at her the wrong way, a smirk here and there, it didn’t take much. She couldn’t really put her finger on it, but she didn’t like the other player too much. She was too intense, took everything too serious, and Clarke’s not sure if she’s ever even seen her smile. Clarke was keeping score between her team and Lexa’s; it almost felt personal now, much less a team thing but just a personal competition between her and the brunette.

 

.

 

“Good game,” Lexa heard a familiar voice behind her as she walked down the hotel’s hallway to her hotel room for the next few days. She turned around, finding the blonde’s blue eyes. Lexa’s neutral look changed to an annoyed one, continuing to walk as the blonde caught up to her.

 

“Thanks,” Lexa muttered, not stopping, Clarke now walking in stride with her. “You too.”

 

“Kicked your ass,” Clarke shrugged, sounding smug.

 

Lexa turned her head to her, noticing that smirk she hated so much, “Are you staying here?” She asked nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, “Room 335.”

 

Lexa let out a long slow sigh, “That’s across the hall from me.” She stopped herself from rolling her eyes, “Awesome.”

 

“You don’t like me, do you?” Clarke asked knowingly as they continued to walk.

 

“I think the feeling’s mutual.” Lexa shrugged to herself, the two of them reaching their rooms. Lexa leaned back against her door, reaching back and unlocking it, “Actually, I can’t stand you.” She added bluntly.

 

“That feeling’s also mutual.” Clarke replied, a forced smile playing on her lips. “But the passion’s usually a good thing.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She tilted her head slightly in confusion. But instead of a reply, Clarke only stepped closer, pressing her lips against Lexa’s. Lexa froze for a moment before she realized what was happening, she didn’t know what to do really, did she want to kiss back, did she want to push her away…? She didn’t know so all Lexa did was give in, letting Clarke push her up against the door.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the game” Clarke spoke against her lips. “And I think about you at night. After. Every. Game.” She added, her voice breathy and quiet.

 

Lexa kissed back this time, not knowing what had come over her, her mind was still foggy and too exhausted from the match to be thinking clearly. “Oh yeah?” She asked, wanting Clarke to continue, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t.

 

Clarke hummed against her in agreement, “All sweaty and breathless,” Lexa could feel her lips curl into a smile. “Can’t get it out of my head.”

 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about the same thing.” Lexa replied. “Every now and then.” It was true, she did think about her. Clarke may be annoying and irritating on the pitch but that didn’t take away from the fact that Lexa was very much attracted to her.

 

“So you get off to thinking about yourself?” Clarke asked sarcastically, causing Lexa to stop suddenly, her eyes shooting open.

 

“No, I meant-” Lexa tried to correct herself, bringing her head away slightly, putting some distance between her and Clarke.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, she was actually cute when not murdering her with her eyes. “I know what you meant.” She stopped her. “So do you wanna invite me in or do you just want me to leave ‘cause you can’t stand me?”

 

Her mind was still foggy, the exhaustion from the game paired with what just happened made it a little hard to think. Lexa just watched her blankly, trying to form words before finally opening her mouth, “Why don’t you come inside?” She finally asked, doing her best to sound like she had her voice under control. Lexa was still mostly just confused; sure there was chemistry between the two of them, anyone watching their games knew that – but it was the explosive and destructive kind of chemistry. Clarke was attractive, there was no getting around that, and there were a few images of her, sweaty and breathless and maybe lying on the grass on her back that Lexa couldn’t get out of her mind. “I’m gonna get you a drink.” Lexa didn’t really ask, only waited till Clarke was inside before closing the door and making her way towards the mini bar.

 

“Aren’t we like, not supposed to drink between games?” Clarke asked with a quirked eyebrow – it’s not like half her team listened to that unless the game was the next morning.

 

“Well you see,” Lexa started, standing up straight with two bottles of beer in her hand as she closed the mini fridge. “This was my last game of the season, you knocked us out.” She answered matter-of-factly. “And I don’t really care about you, there’s nothing new about that.”

 

“That’s true.” Clarke nodded as Lexa handed her one of the bottles. “You’re still hot as hell though, that’s why I’m here really.” She shrugged. “How do you wind down after a game?” Clarke asked Lexa casually once Lexa sat down on the couch next to her. From what Clarke could tell, Lexa’s room was identical to the one she was staying in. It was quite big, a decent sized living room with a couch and TV that the kitchen opened into. There was one door there other than the one they had come in through, that led into the bedroom – the door was open, the bed made.

 

“Well, if we’re out of the game,” Lexa started, “I have a bit to drink to calm the nerves.” She answered, “Then go to bed.”

 

“That’s boring.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “What if you have another game?” She asked instead.

 

“Play video games, take another shower, then go to bed.” Lexa answered simply.

 

“That’s even worse.”

 

“What do you do?” Lexa asked instead, sounding a little annoyed.

 

“You know how I said I think about you after every game?” Clarke reminded her, Lexa nodding in response. “Yeah, I get myself off.” She stated simply. “Usually anyways,” She shrugged lightly. “Every now and then I might get someone to help out.”

 

“Is that all I am right now?” Lexa asked, feigning hurt. “Someone to help you _get off_?”

 

“Kind of yeah.” Clarke nodded, “I mean, you can’t stand me, so why would you be anything more?”

 

Lexa only gave her a smug, suggestive smile. “I’ll make you wanna keep coming back.”

 

“Someone’s confident.” Clarke smiled, “Guess that goes beyond just the soccer pitch.”

 

“And you’re still getting on my nerves.” Lexa shrugged, “So we’re both consistent.”

 

“Are you consistent in bed though?” Clarke questioned, her tone serious now. “I mean, you’re cocky on the pitch but you put your feet where you mouth is – I mean, you’re a pretty decent player.” She admitted reluctantly. “But does this hold up in bed?”

 

“Do you want to find out?”

 

.

 

Clarke had wanted to leave after they were both _done_. She wanted to go back to her room because this was just sex and nothing else, they didn’t even like each other to be honest. If anything though, that made the whole night much better. Their explosive chemistry seemed to translate very well off the pitch and in the bed. Honestly, this was probably one of the best nights Clarke has spent with anyone – top five definitely. The passion, the drive, the intensity didn’t seem to just be restricted to just when they were on the pitch and playing against each other. It was just red hot passion, and every second of it was intense.

 

So yes, Clarke would’ve preferred to have left right after; get up, grab her clothes and walk out of Lexa’s room and back to her’s. But she was worn out, and Lexa seemed insistent on wanting her to just stay the night here because “ _there’s no point in getting out of bed to just walk across the hallway_ ”. It was no more than a couple of minutes after that that Lexa fell asleep, her hand on Clarke’s arm almost keeping her there. And Clarke…well, she didn’t want to move because it might’ve woken Lexa up so she decided to just sleep there with Lexa.

 

There was something else though, that made Clarke stay. Just the sight of Lexa right then, asleep and calm and at peace, some things Clarke never saw in her because she only saw the brunette on the field. There was something…pure about it, just the softness of her face, those gentle features which seem anything but when she’s glaring her down on the pitch. She actually looked like she could be a decent person who Clarke could get along with. That was unusual, usually just the sight of her that made Clarke’s blood boil. But when she was asleep, not competitive, but just…gentle, she seemed a lot different. If anything, a part of her wanted to get to know what Lexa was while when not in that jersey.

 

Right now, Clarke was still in bed, just stirring awake as she found herself turning to face Lexa’s side of the bed only to be greeted by empty space. A part of her was a little disappointed, she had fallen asleep thinking positively of Lexa; but then again there was a part of her that was relieved. Maybe Lexa had left early to get breakfast or meet up with her team, and that meant Clarke could just leave without having to talk about last night, without having to bring up how much she did actually like it or any of that awkward morning after talk.

 

Getting out of bed, Clarke collected some of her clothes from the floor; underwear, sweat pants, her t-shirt. She wasn’t quite sure where her bra was, her hoodie was there somewhere but Clarke didn’t bother picking it up. Somewhat dressed, Clarke walked out of the room, not really expecting to see anyone when the sight of Lexa in the kitchen made her jump.

 

“I thought you were gone.” Clarke greeted her, her tone annoyed and irritated.

 

“We’re in _my_ room.” Lexa reminded her calmly. She was sitting at the kitchen counter on one of the two stools, and there seemed to be breakfast out in front of her. “Where am I supposed to be?”

 

“Breakfast?” Clarke asked, walking up to her, there seemed to be way too much for one person. “You’re gonna eat all that?”

 

“No,” Lexa shrugged, “I mean, some of it, yes.” She added. “The rest is for you.”

 

Clarke just looked confused, unsure of how to react really, did Lexa really order room service for her? And why? Why would she do that when all the two of them wanted was to just get away from each other? “You ordered room service?” Clarke asked, giving her a questioning look. “For me?” It didn’t add up, even in Clarke’s mind, it didn’t make sense. “Why? Don’t you want me out of here as soon as possible?”

 

“Yes.” Lexa replied, nodding at her to sit down. “But usually when I spend the night with someone, I buy them dinner first.” She explained, watching as Clarke made her way up to her. “So I have to do it the other way around now because you came out of nowhere last night.” She looked different, nicer, softer, but just as beautiful as she was in that dark bedroom last night. Her hair looked nice, that was the first thing Lexa thought when Clarke sat down next to her; she always had her hair up when Lexa saw her, even when she had seen her walking up to her room. But it was down for most of the night, falling past her shoulders in soft curls. It looked even better now, it was messy and undone and just added more to the _straight out of bed_ look. “You look good.” The words left Lexa before she could even stop herself.

 

Clarke gave her another confused look, “Did you just…” She trailed off, “Compliment me…?”

 

“Yes, why?” Lexa asked in response nonchalantly. “Here,” She passed her a fork and knife. “I don’t know what you like, so…I may have gotten practically everything.”

 

“You’re actually being nice to me, wow.” This time Clarke smiled, “Was last night that good?” She quirked an eyebrow, nudging Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“It was yeah.” Lexa nodded, “And this is my way of saying thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Things had changed since that night, well, actually after breakfast. Lexa was actually very nice and sweet and a really caring person – and Clarke’s heart just seemed to melt when she first saw the other girl smile at her. She wasn’t like how she was on the pitch; she was a lot…softer, and gentler, just nicer really. And Lexa noticed the same thing about Clarke, she wasn’t a different person out of the game though; but she was different in some aspects. She was definitely as intense almost all the time but…in a more fun way though, in a way that made Lexa smile and laugh instead of roll her eyes and glare at her.

 

Their teams had no idea though, no one did other than the two of them. It seemed like the entire teams had a tense relationship with each other. And well, Clarke and Lexa figured it was the best thing to keep their relationship under wraps for at least a while. It had been six months now, they were happy with each other, something neither of them had expected given their relationship on the grass. They still had to put on a show though when they were playing, and for the most part, everyone seemed to buy it. There had been a few games against each other and after the first one, the referee had commented on how this game was quite tame compared to their previous ones. So the two of them had made an effort to make sure they gave the referees a hard time much like before they had gotten together.

 

It had taken them a while to get together though, Clarke has seemed to call Lexa after her next game, asking if she was free. And well…that became a thing with them – that also included breakfast in the morning and soft smiles with cute conversations. So it wasn’t more than about a month before they realized they actually liked each other’s company. So here they were now, off season, Clarke and Lexa at a little café about a block away from Lexa’s apartment having breakfast. Okay maybe it was brunch considering how late it was.

 

“How have we not gotten caught yet?” Clarke wondered, looking at Lexa, asking about how their friends or teams didn’t know about them yet. “I mean…we’re kinda always out in the open.”

 

Lexa nodded at that, “I mean, I don’t think anyone would suspect anything though,” She answered, “We couldn’t stand each other Clarke.” She reminded her. “I could breathe in your direction and you’d be like _fight me I dare you_.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t even have to do it really.” Lexa continued regardless, “You could _think_ I breathed in your direction, and you’d be throwing fists.”

 

“I’ve never done that.” Clarke told her defensively, pulling her hand away from Lexa’s before jokingly swatting it away. “I’ve never physically done anything like that.” She argued. “I haven’t physically hurt you.” She told her before a playful smirk came on her face. “I mean…only when you wanted me to.” Clarke shrugged, “Like last night.”

 

Lexa only clenched her jaws, lowering her eyes as she tried to hide the redness creeping up her cheeks at the mention of last night. “Clarke,” She finally spoke, bringing her head up this time to look at her. “You broke my nose one time.” She reminded her girlfriend.

 

“That does not count.” Clarke scoffed. “That was an accident.” She argued, trying to defend herself. “You were in my way and I was trying to get the ball.”

 

“So you elbowed me in the face and got a red card.” Lexa reminded her of how that had ended.

 

“Which was unfair.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “It was an accident.”

 

“You see this?” Lexa pointed to a small bump on the bridge of her nose, just barely visible. “This is because of you.” She told her, exaggerating every word. “My perfect nose, all messed up because of you.”

 

Clarke laughed at her this time, “Stop being such a baby,” She rolled her eyes, standing up before leaning over the table to gently and playfully kissing the tip of her nose. “It’s still perfect, you dork.”

 

* * *

 

They were going inside for half time, Clarke’s team had a friendly match against Lexa’s and they seemed to have been putting up a good front. The teams had just come inside for half time when Clarke found herself walking past the very small and very empty common room that was open to both the teams. She wasn’t expecting to go inside, just walk past it to get to where she wanted. But she found herself being pulled inside by a strong, familiar hand. The other girl didn’t say anything, only pulled her into the room and pushed her up against the wall right next to the door. She was standing only a couple of inches away from Clarke, her looking straight into her eyes with a small playful smile.

 

“Hi,” Lexa whispered almost, her hand still holding her arm with Clarke’s back against the wall.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked her, a small laugh bubbling out of her despite the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

 

“I wanted to see you,” Lexa answered breathlessly; she was sweaty and breathless, a few wisps of hair sticking to her forehead. Clarke could tell she was still very much high on the adrenaline; they’d only been on half time for about five minutes now.

 

“You’ve seen me for the past forty five minutes.” Clarke reminded her.

 

“That was on the field.” Lexa shrugged, “It doesn’t count.” She added, smiling this time as she leaned in a little closer, wanting to kiss her. “How are you so calm?” She asked her girlfriend, a little surprised. “I can still feel my heart pounding.”

 

“It’s starting to beat faster to be honest,” Clarke told her, her voice low and breathy, “Its a little exciting,” She leaned in closer to Lexa, noticing the slight switch in Lexa’s upper lip because of how badly she wanted to kiss her. “The fear of getting caught,” She added, “Anyone could walk in on us, any moment now.” Clarke continued, doing her best to hold off from Lexa because as exciting as it was, it was also very much a threat, they didn’t want to be caught.

 

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Lexa told her, not really sure herself why she was doing this, there was too much at risk. Literally _anyone_ could walk in on them right now.

 

“Yeah?” Clarke questioned, pulling away just by a fraction of an inch to tease Lexa.

 

But before either of them could do anything, someone very loudly stepped inside the room, “Hey Griffi-” Before the other player could say anything, she froze, taking in the site of her team mate pinned against the wall by her arch nemesis – for a lack of better word. “Are you two honestly still fighting over that foul?” Octavia asked them with an unamused look on her face. “Get off of her,” This time she looked at Lexa, almost sounding a little threatening. “If you hurt her, I swear to go-”

 

“No, no,” Lexa stopped her immediately, stepping away from Clarke at once. “Nothing like that, I promise.”

 

“O, chill.” Clarke responded, she could see the almost scared look on Lexa’s face. The implications of physically hurting another player while off the pitch are…not great. “It’s fine.”

 

“Well, we need you back in there.” Octavia told her, “Captain usually needs to talk to their team and strategize for the second half.”

 

“Right, right.” Clarke nodded. “Let’s go.” She didn’t get the chance to say bye to Lexa, only followed Octavia out of the room and into the locker room that was assigned to their team. Neither her nor Lexa was sure how Octavia didn’t realize what was actually happening – did they seem like they hated each other so much that she thought they were in a physical fight? That was…kind of funny really.

 

.

 

Octavia seemed to go the entire day without asking Clarke about Lexa, she didn’t seem to suspect anything. She didn’t even mention it to anyone else on the team, Clarke was pleasantly surprised – Octavia was…usually a lot smarter than that. She was actually the first one to jump on any kind of relationship, even when there was nothing there. And given how Lexa and Clarke had been together for a good few months now, Clarke had no idea how her teammate and best friend still didn’t know about them. For crying out loud, they were roommates.

 

Okay she spoke too soon, it was a little past eleven now, and given how they were only an hour out of town for the game, both her and Octavia were back home now. Clarke was in bed, smiling at the phone in her hand as Lexa talked to her through the headphones when her door burst open.

 

“What happened to privacy-” Clarke couldn’t even finish asking her roommate when Octavia practically yelled out.

 

“ _You and Woods weren’t fighting!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it. leave me a comment and maybe shoot me with a prompt or two for day 7 coz its a free day and i have nothing for it tbh. i don't have a fic for tomorrow but i do have a social media au which is pretty cute. but yeah, hit me up on tumblr [bottom-lexa] or leave me a comment with a prompt.


End file.
